Doctor Who: Deja vu
by Sammi Stories
Summary: We think things are easier when were young, only when we grow up do we realize things never change. (Part of the Voyager's Time line.)


Funny how much things could change in five years, freshman year…I was a completely different person…a rebel…a "tough girl." "Honey, you're going to be late for school", my mom yelled downstairs as I pulled my eyeliner out and filled in my waterline…oh, yeah, I was a real "edgy." "Yeah! Okay! I really don't care…" I said the last part more quietly, around this time my parents were still married, but they were…estranged. There was no affection and kindness, it was like they completely ignored each other…when I first wondered how they wound up getting married in the first place; I figured it was because of me…they stayed together for me, but what was the point if they weren't happy.

When I was done getting ready I grabbed my black backpack and walked downstairs, but then I overheard them whisper, "We can't do this forever", my mother said and for a second I thought they were going to yell at each other like last time. Then my father said, "We must, just a bit longer…we have to hide…oh hey Cia", he said as he called me by my nickname, "You ready for school", I saw my father look at me as I peeked around the corner of the living room. My mom turned to face me awkwardly and smiled, "Um…yeah…I'm just going to go", I said just as awkwardly and walked out. It was weird…they haven't talked to each other, but just now…maybe it's nothing…I thought as I went to school.

On my way there, you know a regular sunny day, I looked up and saw tiny balls of something flying down from the sky and my eyes widened as they started killing people. I ran and hid, but when one of the balls finally found me…spikes suddenly popped out of the sphere and just as I thought I was about to be killed…there was a voice. "Wait", a male voice said as the ball seemed like it was taking a closer look at me retracting its spikes, "Well, well, well...look who we have here", the voice said as I looked at the ball confused. "Come on my minion, she's not worth it", the male voice said, and the ball flew away, I stared in confusion for a while and slowly walked home.

I was stunned and in shock at what had just happened, people died around me, and I was too afraid to help. When I got home, my parents were relieved I was alive…why did that man let me live, I wondered. Little did I know, we had history and that history went way back, but that's another story.

A year had passed, and my parents were fighting even more now than they did before and I overheard my Mother yelled, "They're out there and what if they come looking", and my father yelled back, "They won't and if they do, we keep out oath." They yelled this when they didn't know I was in the house, but what did it mean, I thought as I walked home with the groceries in hand. My parents wouldn't go outside and refused to get food; even when they told me not to, I decided to leave and get groceries on my own.

They were afraid and constantly fighting, so I decided to become the care taker of the house; I cleaned, cooked, bought groceries, and even got a part-time job. Then I felt something as I passed by a woman who had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating, then I passed a man who was doing the same thing. Were they thinking the same thing, I thought…but how did I know that my head ached as a word popped into my head. "Doctor", the voice echoed, "Doctor", another voice echoed, "Doctor", countless of people were echoing this one word, but why and what for.

When I got home and set the groceries on the table, my parents were doing the same thing; the name a woman told us about when she visited. A woman who traveled the world to tell a story about one man called "The Doctor", my ears ringed when I thought about the name. My head burned as the name brought recognition into my mind, I grabbed at my head and fell to the floor. "Doctor", I whispered and then everything rewound on itself and I felt myself wake up, standing on the sidewalk with my black backpack strapped to my back.

I sighed and looked around, everything was back to normal and everything that had happened felt like a dream. When I got to school nobody seemed to know what I was talking about, the missing year…it was like it never happened and I remembered…well bits and pieces. That man…what was that man's name again, I thought.


End file.
